Book of Wonderland
by Sakufannel
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, recibe una carta de la Reina en la cual le piden encontrar a una chica. Todo será guerra entre su Mayordomo y la chica, ¿pero qué oculta la chica? y lo peor, ¿qué le oculta su mayordomo?
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño crossover entre mi Videojuego favorito y este hermoso anime.

Está dedicado a mi amiga LadyRavenCrow, espero que te guste.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1:<p>

Todo comienza como todos los días en la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastian el mayordomo de la familia junta a los demás sirvientes para preparar el desayuno y otorgar los deberes del día de hoy. Al igual que todas las mañanas desde que llegaron.

El mayordomo consultó su reloj de bolsillo, toma un carrito para llevar el té de la mañana a su joven amo.

La Cabeza de la Familia Phantomhive, es el joven Ciel de 13 años. Pero no se dejen engañar, a pesar de su juventud es de los mejores Cabezas de Familias Nobles, además de ser el tan misterioso Perro Guardián de la Reina.

El mayordomo entró, despertó al joven y empezaron con las distintas tareas y clases del día.

-Es hora de levantarse Joven Amo.

Ciel empieza su día revisando los papeles para un futuro producto de su compañía, cuando por el ruido de la intensa lluvia, se distrae mirando por la ventana, sin evitarlo, el chico se quedó pensando sobre aquella foto que encontró en la habitación de su Predecesor hace un año, en ella se veía a sus padres junto con otra familia.

Los dos matrimonios junto con unas chicas, de 5 años y la otra de unos 15 o 16 años, todos sonriendo, bueno, casi todos, la menor solo mantenía un gesto serio. La cara de la chica le recordó a sus mismos gestos. -¿Quiénes serán esas personas?-de pronto el chico pensó en la tragedia que ocurrió hace unos años… Un horrible incendio.

El chico se quedó viendo a las 2 chicas, de alguna manera se le hicieron familiares, más la pequeña. Después de unos minutos recordó aquel caso de ese psiquiatra que se encargaba de enviar niños con pedófilos, después de haberles borrado la memoria. No puede evitar encrespar sus puños al pensar en ese tipo de personas.

Con odio recuerda leer todos sus documentos, y todo lo que vivió en aquel circo. Los chicos del registro parecían ser los mismos pacientes de aquel psiquiatra.

-No me sorprendió que él fue el contacto de ese maldito de Kelvin para conseguir a los niños-suspiró antes de seguir con sus deberes.

-Joven Amo-sonó una voz masculina a través de la puerta, junto con unos ligeros golpes en la puerta-Traigo su correo.

-Ya era hora, pasa Sebastian.

-Aquí está-entregó unas cartas, todas las invitaciones de siempre-Joven Amo, aquí hay otra de carta de Su Majestad-dijo al mismo tiempo que señaló el sobre que estaba en una bandeja.

-Gracias-la tomó, dejando todas las demás y enfocándose en ella.

-¿Nueva misión?-preguntó el mayordomo.

-No he terminado de leer la carta Sebastian, aunque al ver tu expresión sé que ya leíste el contenido.

-Tan perspicaz como siempre-sonrió de manera traviesa-Será mejor que la lea.

_**Mi querido niño:**_

_**Espero que estés preparándote y disfrutando de los días previos a las festividades de invierno, ojalá y este año pueda disfrutar de tu compañía, eres siempre bienvenido a mi casa.**_

_**Tus más recientes acciones han calmado mi corazón, aunque me han recordado algunas cosas que había olvidado. **_

_**Antes que nada, gracias por ayudarme a entender que pasó con el Doctor Angus Bumby, me es difícil de creer la maldad que ocultó durante tantos años, aun después de haber pasado un año.**_

_**Sé que sabes perfectamente que hubo un culpable de su "accidente" en las vías del tren, por mucho tiempo pensé sobre ese hecho, aunque ahora hay ciertos hilos que espero puedas unir.**_

_**La primera parte fue investigar la causa de ese suceso, la segunda parte es descubrir la razón de ello, debe haber algo detrás. Te adjunto los archivos de un incendio. **_

_**No puedo creer que aquel incendio de hace 12 años haya sido provocado, tal vez no conozcas sobre este atroz echo. Ni siquiera habías nacido, aunque tus padres conocían a la chica, es más, Madame Red conocía muy bien a la familia. **_

_**Siendo sincera, ese triste suceso lo dejé entre mis más tristes recuerdos. Yo conocía al señor Liddell junto con su familia.**_

_**Sé que últimamente he tenido varias misiones para ti, pero esta es especial. Retomando el incendio, solo hubo una sobreviviente de la tragedia. La pequeña Alice Liddell.**_

_**Te preguntarás que tiene que ver, pero es una cierta personita que fue su paciente y tal vez la única capaz de saber que pasó. Al menos eso espero.**_

_**Para evitar darte rodeos, lo que te pido o mejor dicho necesito, es que hables con ella y si es posible, mantenerla hospedada en tu casa hasta que contacte a un viejo amigo suyo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por esa familia.**_

_**Será difícil de encontrar pero estoy segura que está en Londres, además estoy segura de que lograrás cumplir con esta misión.**_

_**Sin más que decir y esperando que disfrutes de las futuras fiestas.**_

_**Victoria **_

-Vaya, la chica Liddell-susurró el mayordomo-Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

-No mucho, aunque la reina tiene razón. Ella conoció a Bumby.

-Entonces te pido que la encuentres y la traigas a la casa. Será bueno cumplir con esta misión lo más pronto que podamos. Quiero saber más sobre su conexión con Madame Red.

-De acuerdo.

-Sebastian, deja todo preparado para el almuerzo y trae a la chica. Es una orden-exclamó el chico

-Yes, My Lord-espetó antes de desaparecer.

-¿Será aquella chica de la foto? Me pregunto si tendrá alguna relación con el circo, además le dejé a Scotland Yard la información necesaria para encontrar al culpable, ¿cómo es que el responsable pudo mantenerse oculta durante casi 10 meses?

En la zona más pobre de Londres, una chica se escondía en un pequeño bosque, tratando de huir de los policías de Scotland Yard, cansada y con la respiración acelerada utilizó sus pocas fuerzas para subirse a un pino, justo cuando escuchó los pasos de los oficiales, se trató de pegar lo más cerca para camuflarse entre los huecos oscuros de las ramas.

Gracias a su buena suerte, los oficiales siguieron con su camino sin siquiera fijarse en los árboles. La chica soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre las agujas de pino para silenciar sus pasos. Con sus pocas energías retomó su camino hacia un viejo lugar con la esperanza de encontrar un refugio.

Habían pasado solo 3 semanas desde que había regresado, aunque debido a su inesperado regreso, tuvo que robar algo de comida, lo que provocó su sesión de persecuciones.

Odiaba estar de vuelta, ella estaba recuperando algo de vida en Wonderland, y ahora había vuelto y lo peor es que había sido en el mismo lugar donde había perecido su familia.

El solo pensar en eso, hacía que su cuerpo temblara y su corazón latiera con mayor fuerza, gracias a la adrenalina secretada por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-se cuestionaba mentalmente mientras trataba de ubicarse.

La chica caminó por varias horas pero justo cuando iba a rendirse vio ese viejo edificio. Ahí enfrente de ella estaba lo que fue su casa hace dos años, Houndsditch.

Con ayuda de lo que había aprendido con ayuda de unos viejos conocidos, entró a la casa y se dirigió a su viejo cuarto.

Todo el lugar estaba en ruinas, y por lo poco que había escuchado, este lugar había sido cerrado unos días después de la muerte de ese maldito. Lo bueno es que los niños habían sido recogidos y enviados a un hogar, o al menos eso había escuchado.

Con la mirada perdida observó los dibujos que había hecho, las hojas amarillentas demostraban el tiempo que había transcurrido, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando vio la foto. Ahí estaba el único recuerdo de su familia, lo único que no había sido devorado por el fuego, aunque en ese momento se preguntó sobre el mensajero.

Cansada y hambrienta, sujetó su abrigo y se cubre la cabeza para disminuir el frío, el cuál se lo habían dado sus amigos, y se recostó en el viejo y desnudo colchón.

Atrapada en su mente logró obtener pesadillas sobre el incendio que había matado a su familia, solo duró unos minutos pero ella sintió que habían sido horas. Abrió sus ojos y se limpió el sudor que mojaba su frente, estaba a punto de acostarse cuando vio una sombra moverse entre la oscuridad del lugar.

Asustada, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron ante la presencia no ubicada, además de que liberó un cuchillo oxidado que había "tomado" del carnicero. Regresó a su posición y esperó en silencio, tratando de escuchar otro sonido.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro, la chica no esperó y cortó la mano de la persona que la había tocado.

-¡Aléjate!-gritó antes de levantarse y prepararse para la batalla.

-Lo siento señorita-espetó una voz masculina-No debí acercarme así.

-Tienes razón, no debiste, ahora vete antes de que te lastime de gravedad-lo amenazó con un tono cortante y mientras se volvía a ajustar el gorro para ocultar mejor su rostro.

-Lo siento. Pero tengo la orden de llevarla conmigo…señorita Liddell.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2:<p>

La chica se quedó petrificada al escuchar su apellido por parte del extraño, su cuerpo reaccionó y se quitó la capucha para tener una mejor perspectiva. El sujeto se veía unos años más grande que ella, cabello negro, largo, ojos rojos y vestía igual que un ¿mayordomo?

Esperaba la policía, más nunca pasó por su mente un mayordomo, pero había algo en él que no la dejaba tranquila, emanaba cierto peligro por lo que la chica apretó con más fuerza el chuchillo.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Soy Sebastian, el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive.

-¿Phantomhive? ¿Están bien?

-Así es, y tengo la orden de escoltarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está usted diciendo?

-La llevaré a un lugar seguro, ahora vámonos.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en usted?

El pelinegro se acercó a la chica, ella reaccionó y le hizo un corte en la mejilla, el joven la observó y notó el peligro que liberaba la joven, no era una mujer normal.

Había algo en ella, y lo intrigaba. Al parecer tenía un alma digna de ser tomada por el demonio.

Utilizando su encanto intentó acercarse a la chica, pero ella lo volvió a lastimar, algo enfurecido y asombrado por el valor de ella, atacó, ella se defendió pero estaba demasiado débil para mantener un combate por mucho tiempo.

La chica se desmayó pero no golpeó el suelo, su delicado cuerpo evitó la caída gracias a los reflejos de su contrincante, él la cargó de una forma más cómoda y se la llevó a la mansión.

Por un momento pensó en el estado de la chica, estaba delgada, con varios golpes, hematomas, cortes, y por su apariencia no había estado frente a un espejo en mucho tiempo.

No pudo evitar pensar cuando vio a su joven amo por primera vez, ambos igual de débiles pero con la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, además no era la primera vez que la veía. Él la había observado algunas veces, aunque después de la muerte de Bumby ella desapareció.

Todo el camino fue en total tranquilidad, pero cuando entró a la mansión observó los dibujos, globos y más decoraciones de distintos colores, sin duda esto solo podía significar que la señorita Elizabeth había venido.

-Esto será un ligero inconveniente-dijo al ver su reloj- Será mejor que la lleve con Maylene.

El joven se dirigió con sigilo a la habitación de la sirvienta, ella no estaba, lo más seguro es que estuviera huyendo de la prometida de su joven amo. Suspiró y la dejó, se fue a preparar la cena, cuando terminó, tuvo que arreglar los errores de los demás sirvientes. Al terminar empezó a buscar a la sirvienta pero en su lugar se encontró con Ciel.

-Sebastian-lo llamó-¿cuándo regresaste? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lamento no reportar mi regreso, hubo unos inconvenientes con la chica pero ya está en la mansión.

-Perfecto, quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Y la señorita Elizabeth?

-Ella está ocupada con Maylene.

El mayordomo llevó a su amo hacia la habitación donde había dejado a la chica pero grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al mirar como Finn y Bard atacados por ella.

Los sirvientes atacaban a la chica pero ella tenía reflejos impecables. Muy al nivel del mayordomo, ella arrojó cuchillos con una puntería superior a la de Maylene.

El joven amo estaba muy sorprendido ante las habilidades de la chica pero como siempre no iba a permitir que alguien hiciera destrozos en su casa y más con Elizabeth cerca de él. Aunque al verla mejor un recuerdo fugaz cruzó por su mente.

Esa chica, ya la había visto antes o al menos eso pensaba Ciel, algo le decía que había hablado con ella, pero no fue hasta que la chica lo miró que sus sospechas fueron correctas.

-¿Ciel? ¿Eres tú el hijo de Lord Vincent?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-susurré.

-Eras más joven cuando te conocí por primera vee…-su oración fue interrumpida por un golpe directo de Finn y una bala de Bard.

Ambos sirvientes se acercaron a la chica para comprobar su estado, justo cuando la iban a tocar Sebastian los alejó y revisó el pulso de la chica.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- Exclamó Ciel-¿¡Por qué la atacaron?!

-Era una intrusa-afirmó Bard.

-Era una invitada del joven Ciel.

-¿Qué hacía en la habitación de Maylene?-preguntó Finn.

-Eso no importa-suspiró mientras intentaba relajarse-Llévenla a una habitación y llamen al médico.

Sebastian sujetó a la chica y la llevó hacia una habitación evitando que la señorita Elizabeth la viera, la recostó y empezó a limpiarle la sangre de la cabeza.

No podía negar que ese aroma era muy atractivo para el demonio, distraído terminó de limpiarla pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irse un brillo llamó su atención. Se acercó a la chica y vio un collar, era el símbolo de omega, se acercó más para retirarlo pero justo cuando lo iba a tomar.

-¡Sebastian!-exclamó su joven amo-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No es lo que parece, solo iba a observar el collar.

-No importa, el médico está aquí. Además es hora de la cena.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y fueron a terminar sus deberes. Lizzy no dejó de observar la incomodidad de Sebastian además de la obvia distracción de Ciel.

-¿Ciel, qué está pasando?

-Nada, solo estoy cansado.

-Pero, creí que íbamos a salir.

-Lo siento Lizzy, será para mañana. ¿Te parece?

-Está bien, que malo -la chica hizo un ligero puchero.

-Es hora de dormir, descansa Lizzy-sonrió el joven.

La chica se sonrojó y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, ella subió a su habitación mientras imaginaba que haría mañana junto a su prometido.

El chico tomó la dirección contraria y fue a ver la señorita. El médico tuvo que sacar la bala, y tenía su muñeca rota, lo bueno es que todo lo demás eran golpes, el único grave era el de su cabeza, si no era tratado con cuidado podría perder su memoria. Su única recomendación fue el descanso absoluto y los medicamentos para calmar el dolor.

Ciel despidió al doctor y fue a verla. Sin duda era la misma chica de la foto, debía saber algo de sus padres, tal vez los que habían traicionado a su familia, no fue cuando recordó que ella también había perdido a su familia en un incendio que se cuestionó por el pasado de la chica.

Sebastian no dejaba de pensar en la chica, sin duda ella había sufrido lo mismo que su amo. Sin duda un alma muy deliciosa, aunque sería necesario darle algo de tiempo para prepararla. El demonio estaba más que contento al saber las preciosas almas que iba a conseguir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras la chica intentaba regresar a Wonderland, sabía que debía regresar antes de que su locura regresara, aunque el volver a ver a Ciel después de tanto tiempo le daba una pequeña motivación para quedarse un tiempo.

Después de todo la familia Phantomhive y Liddell habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, tal vez ellos trataron de buscar a mis padres pero el incendio había destrozado cualquier pista para contactarlos, además ellos podrían ayudarla. Aunque no sabía nada de ellos por su estadía en el psiquiátrico.

Estuvo jugando en su inconsciente pero no pudo llegar a su refugio, estaba asustada, sabía que había sido una muy mala idea el haber regresado pero tenía la corazonada de que las respuestas a las preguntas que había obtenido después de recuperar todos sus recuerdos.

Era su último vínculo con su pasado, después de todo Nanny había muerto en el mar, al parecer se suicidó pero la chica no dejaba de pensar que alguien lo había hecho.

La chica empezó a despertarse cuando una horrible punzada de dolor en sus costillas y cabeza, además de su muñeca.

Intentó levantarse pero el dolor y el cansancio era demasiado, se sentía como si una Tetera la hubiera golpeado, claro evitando las quemaduras.

Al despertar unos ojos rojos estaban observándola.

-Bueno días señorita Liddell.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó con la voz débil.

-En la mansión Phantomhive.

-¿Dónde está Ciel?

-Durmiendo, aunque si quiere hablar con él.

-No, es mejor que descanse. ¿Y el señor Vincent? Necesito hablar con él.

-El murió.

-¿Qué? ¿Ciel qué haces despierto?-la chica se giró lo que le causó un mareo.

- Más bien, fueron asesinados al igual que los tuyos…


	3. Chapter 3

Chicos perdón por la demora pero como mucho estuve con proyectos y ahora con las fiestas. Espero que las disfruten mucho y tengan muchos regalos... y disfruten de la cena.

Sin más, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3:<p>

- Más bien, fueron asesinados al igual que los tuyos…

-Eso no puede ser… Rachel y Vincent-la chica se tapó su boca con las manos para evitar que el chico viera su expresión- Ellos no pueden estar muertos… eran mi única oportunidad-suspiró la chica con cierto dolor por su maltratado cuerpo, además del dolor y confusión por la muerte de los padres del chico.

-Al parecer no todo está cuando lo necesitas.

-Ciel-susurró la chica mientras observaba al chico, igual que ella había perdido a sus padres…tal vez podían compartir más cosas-Yo…lo siento.

-Será mejor que descanses… y bienvenida a la Mansión Phantomhive.

-Pero…-su oración fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Le explicaré todo, lo principal es que descanse.

-Gracias pequeño Ciel- ella se recostó mientras las mejillas de Ciel se tornaron de un suave color carmesí-Tengo mucho que hablar con él-se dijo la chica-Hablaremos luego.

-Será hasta dentro de 2 días-esta vez fue el mayordomo quien habló-Joven amo, la señorita Liddell debe descansar y recuerde que Elizabeth quiere estar con usted mañana.

Al escuchar el nombre de Elizabeth el corazón de la chica se estrujó, había olvidado que la prima de Ciel se llamaba igual que su hermana. Y si su memoria no le fallaba, Lizzie había sido una gran amiga de ella antes del incendio. Tal vez no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas, ella era mayor después de todo, sin embargo, las dos se la pasaban muy bien juntas.

Intentó dormir pero el mayordomo había regresado, su presencia causaba gran nerviosismo en la chica, pero a causa del aura de él, había algo que provocaba que su piel se erizara. Sin duda iba a vigilarlo, aunque Alice no era la única que vigilaba a su acompañante, Sebastian no dejaba de verla.

Pero a pesar del nerviosismo le relajaba saber que su entrenamiento en Wonderland la hacía una persona de cuidado, y eso que no tenía sus habilidades especiales.

-Cálmate Alice, solo necesitas recuperarte-se decía la chica-¿Podría salir de la habitación?

-Lo siento, tengo órdenes de vigilarla y más en su estado- contestó mientras examinaba a la chica.

-No me interesa, espere afuera-contestó la chica de manera tajante.

-Está bien-suspiró el mayordomo antes de retirare-Buenas noches señorita Liddell.

* * *

><p>El mayordomo salió sin más. Aunque al ver que había obedecido a alguien que no fuera su amo lo distrajo un poco, fue a la cocina para limpiar los desastres que habían hecho los demás sirvientes, estaba por ir a la habitación de Ciel cuando encontró a Maylene.<p>

-Lo siento Sebastian, pero tuve que ir por ciertos suministros… ¿Me perdí de algo?

-La señorita Elizabeth está en la mansión y planea arreglar a todos.

-Así es ella-sonrió mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos-Descanse.

La chica se marchó hacia su cuarto, se cambió y preparó para dormir, de pronto Bard tocó su puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Maylene creo que tenemos un nuevo empleado en la mansión.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la chica algo confundida, se iba un día y había nuevo personal.

-Es una chica y por lo poco que peleamos, tiene un gran talento-jugó con el cigarrillo de su boca-Casi tan buena como Sebastian o eso creo... aunque está muy débil.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!

-Pues ya ves, eso era todo…Descansa-dijo antes de marcharse.

-Buenas noches… ¿qué planeas ahora Ciel?

* * *

><p>La noche pasó tranquila para casi todos en la mansión, excepto la chica de ojos verdes ya que sufría de una pequeña pesadilla.<p>

Eran recuerdos del incendio que había destruido todo lo que amaba, su familia; su infancia, su cordura, su refugio…todo; y por culpa de un desgraciado doctor que estaba obsesionado con su hermana mayor.

Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que cuando despertó podía sentir el humo quemando sus pulmones y las llamas sobre ella. Le costó algunos minutos pero pudo recuperarse, estaba acostumbrada a las pesadillas pero eso no evitaba que la alteraran. Antes Cheshire iba a su lado, no sin antes molestarla, y la calmaba.

La chica suspiró con fuerza mientras su mente procesaba algunas preguntas y parte de lo sucedido el día anterior. Sin más, las preguntas de siempre llegaron a ella ¿Tal vez si ella no hubiera conocido a Bumby su familia estaría viva y hubieran sido capaces de proteger a Ciel? ¿Tal vez la familia Phantomhive estaría a salvo? Y Ciel y ella serían muy buenos amigos.

La chica no dejaba de pensar en él, la única persona que amaba saber de Wonderland y no lo fingía. Tal vez era ella 5 años mayor que él, (gracias a que el tiempo transcurre diferente en su mente) pero en el poco tiempo que compartieron, él siempre sonreía cuando Alice le contaba sobre su maravilloso mundo.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica al recordar a los niños de Houndsditch, solo a unos cuantos les gustaba escuchar sus historias, otros corrían y gritaban que estaba loca. Aunque al ver sus dibujos veía la huella que les había hecho, un poco de fantasía en ese mundo de horror y perversión no haría daño ¿o sí?

Suspiró cansada al recordar esas tristes memorias, sin duda el que recuperara casi todos sus recuerdos hacía que todo fuera mucho peor. Además de que los sentimientos de culpa crecieron al ver con otra perspectiva el sufrimiento de esos niños… aunque había salvado a algunos. Si recordaba bien estaban en el Arca de Noé o algo así, la chica solo deseaba que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos, no solo por ellos sino también para calmar un poco su conciencia. A diferencia de Ciel, las manos de la chica estaban más que manchadas o eso ella creía.

Se intentó levantar para relajar sus pensamientos pero cuando lo hizo fuertes punzadas atacaron su cabeza… Todo estaba borroso y se iba oscureciendo, fue cuando recordó las palabras del doctor.

¿Perdería la memoria? Después de todo el esfuerzo que requirió… ¿O acaso regresaría a Wonderland?

* * *

><p>Ciel se levantó con cierto cansancio, incluso quiso golpear a su mayordomo cuando abrió las cortinas de su cuarto, el chico se arregló y fue hacia la chica.<p>

Mientras iba de camino recordó su sueño, uno bastante inusual. Él rara vez soñaba con su pasado y si lo hacía era sobre la muerte de sus padres o cuando lo usaron para esa ceremonia…

Al parecer tenía 3 años, una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes le sonreía tímidamente, ella no dejaba de hablar de un conejo y de un mundo completamente loco, sin embargo, la versión pequeña del joven no paraba de sonreír y maravillarse ante los relatos de la chica.

-Me encantaría que fueras Ciel, ahí nada tiene sentido aunque es algo confuso amo estar ahí.

-Yo iré-sonrió el pequeño.

-Claro que sí, prometo que buscaré la manera de llevarte a Wonderland y-la chica se detuvo en seco.

Todo parecía estar calmado, hasta que un niño llegó.

-Pero si es la lunática- espetó el niño mientras jalaba un mechón de cabello de la chica además de quitarle su conejo.

-Déjala en paz-susurró el más pequeño-Y dale su conejo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tienes un amigo? No me la creo-seguía espetando con una sonrisa malvada. El niño se acercó al pequeño e intentó golpearlo.

-Si lo tocas llamaré a mis padres-amenazó la chica.

-¡Que miedo tengo!-se burló antes de patearla, pisó su conejo mientras se acercaba al pequeño que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Te dije que lo dejaras en paz-espetó la chica antes de que el niño tocara el pelinegro, ella lo pateó de la misma forma que él lo había hecho con ella.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Eres!-la miró horrorizado al ver las heridas provocadas por la caída- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Por eso no tienes amigos!-gritó el chico antes de irse corriendo.

La chica tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, levantó su conejo de peluche lo limpió y antes de ver a su versión más pequeña ella limpió el polvo y abrazó al pequeño. Él le regresó el abrazo y ambos fueron hacia la casa de la chica.

-¿Estás bien pequeño Ciel?-susurró la chica con un gesto algo serio, el más pequeño solo asintió-Que bueno-suspiró al ver que no sufriría un ataque de asma-Recuerda que siempre te voy a proteger.

-¿Cómo Lizzie contigo?

-Así es, tú eres mi hermanito menor.

-Gracias Al…

Antes de mencionar el nombre completo despertó por culpa de su mayordomo, era la primera vez que soñaba con esa chica y por lo que había visto ella lo quería mucho, tanto como para protegerlo, pero al recordar lo que le habían hecho esas personas odió a la chica.

Ella no lo había protegido.

Siguió caminando cuando vio que Maylene llevaba una cubeta con agua y toallas… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Al regresar a ver a la chica, ella estaba profundamente dormida aunque el mayordomo tenía el presentimiento que algo le había pasado, fue hacia ella y notó que respiraba muy lentamente, su piel estaba fría y pálida como la cera. La revisó hasta que sentí una sustancia pegajosa y caliente.

Al parecer su herida se había abierto, llamó a Maylene y ella fue por los productos para curarla, a los pocos minutos ella traía todo lo necesario aunque también Ciel estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Se abrió su herida, tendré que cerrarla.

-Cuida que no pierda su memoria, necesito saber todo lo que ella tenga guardado en sus recuerdos.

-Yes, My Lord.

* * *

><p>Terminó de cerrar la herida, poco a poco la chica fue respirando normalmente y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosa, aprovechando su buen estado el mayordomo fue a preparar todo lo necesario para el desayuno.<p>

Todo estaba perfectamente así que fue a dejarle el desayuno a Maylene para la chica, ella se sonrojó, como siempre, y fue con la chica. Aunque al salir se encontró con la única persona que no quería.

La señorita Elizabeth estaba frente a la puerta mirando con curiosidad, desvió su mirada hacia el mayordomo y decidió entrar.

-¡Lizzy, espera!-gritaba Ciel mientras corría detrás de ella.

-¡Ciel!-gritó la chica.

-Lizzy te he dicho muchas veces que no salgas corriendo porque viste a Maylene y quieres arreglarla. Vámonos ya-ordenó

-¿Cuándo llegó esa chica aquí? ¿Por qué guardas mujeres a mis espaldas?-le reprochó mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Tranquila, es una vieja amiga de la familia.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

El joven amo estaba a punto de responder cuando la chica se despertó, sus ojos verdes se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron a Elizabeth.

Lo mismo pasó con la rubia, ella se quedó paralizada pero cuando Ciel iba a explicar otra vez fue interrumpido por la chica.

Lizzy salió corriendo hacia la joven, sus lágrimas brillaban con intensidad y abrazó con fuerza.

-Elizabeth-chan, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Mi familia te buscó por todas partes! ¡Creí que estabas muerta!-espetó Lizzy.

-¿Elizabeth?-preguntó Ciel-Lizzy ella…

-No puedo creer que estemos juntas otra vez-sollozaba entre sus brazos-Estás hermosa, algo descuidada pero muy hermosa-sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Señorita Midford será mejor que deje descansar a la señorita Liddell –espetó Sebastian.

-¡Es cierto!-espetó al ver la venda en su cabeza- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

-Elizabeth… -la voz de la chica sonaba quebrada-No puedo creer que seas tú, cambiaste mucho.

-Tú no eres Elizabeth-la chica miró con tristeza a la joven al escuchar la voz.

-No-bajó su cabeza-Soy…


	4. Chapter 4

Este es mi pequeño regalo atrasado para LadyRavenCrow, espero que te gusten ambos capítulos. Gracias a todos los que me apoyan y espero que les guste.

Felices fiestas a todos.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4:<p>

-Soy Alice…

-Eso no puede ser-susurró la chica mientras tapaba su boca con sus manos- Yo creí que tú...

-Lamento no ser la persona que esperabas-contestó la chica algo cortante.

-Lo siento-sollozó la rubia-Pero es que te pareces mucho a tu hermana.

-No lo creo, ella…

-Claro que sí-la interrumpió-Si te arreglaras un poco estarías más hermosa que ella.

La chica dibujó una tímida y muy pequeña sonrisa para la pequeña dama, el ambiente tenso y melancólico había desaparecido, ambas chicas se dieron un pequeño abrazo. Ciel algo confundido entró a la habitación.

-¿Están bien?

-Sí… Ciel, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías encontrado a Alice?

-No sabía que se conocían.

-Fue hace mucho… de hecho ella era más unida con mi hermana-explicó Alice mientras tocaba la herida.

-No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes-reprochó la chica-Tú también estabas en la casa Liddell por mucho tiempo.

-Elizabeth-susurró Alice-Fue hace 10 años o más, además Phantomhive era muy pequeño.

El joven se confundió más al escuchar que Alice lo había llamado por su apellido, era un cambio muy radical, de hecho ella lo había llamado "Pequeño Ciel" la noche anterior, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué provocó que ella lo llamara así?

Ciel se había quedado atrapado en su mente que no se dio cuenta que su prometida empezó a decorar toda la habitación para hacer sentir mejor a Alice, al salir del trance vio que Lizzy empezaba a limpiar las heridas con mayor cuidado que Sebastian.

-Lizzy, no es necesario ya la visitó el médico.

-No Ciel-la chica un pequeño puchero- Solo quiero estar con ella…por favor.

-Está bien, sólo no dejes que haga algún esfuerzo.

-Claro que sí….Será mejor que salgan todos-ordenó Lizzy.

* * *

><p>Sebastian estaba a punto de regresar cuando la menor de los Midford cerró la puerta casi golpeando al mayordomo.<p>

Al salir Ciel empezó a trabajar en sus deberes normales, tomó algo de té y antes del mediodía estaba buscando cualquier información sobre la familia Liddell, estuvo buscando en la biblioteca, en la galería de su familia.

Con ayuda de Sebastian logró encontrar: libros, cartas, fotografías e información de la familia. Aunque le llamó la atención que tenían los informes sobre el incendio. Ciel entendió que sus padres sabían perfectamente sobre el fuego pero no sabían nada de Alice.

Encontró papeles de búsqueda, información de detectives e incluso cartas de viejos contactos del bajo mundo. Nadie sabía del paradero de la chica, una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó la cara del chico al saber que él había encontrado algo que su sucesor no… aunque esa sonrisa ocultaba el dolor que sufría.

Al salir listo para merendar escuchó la puerta, Sebastian cumplía con sus deberes de mayordomo, al abrir la puerta vio que era uno de los ayudantes de la reina con una carta. Se la entregó y cuando la iba a cerrar Nina entró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ciel!-gritaba antes de lanzar todas sus cosas a Sebastian-¡¿Quién me llamó tan urgentemente?!

-¡Fui yo!-gritó Elizabeth-¡Te necesito!

La modista subió a la velocidad de la luz, si había algo que la fascinaba era diseñar ropa para la familia Midford, Ciel se acercó para espiar un poco la conversación.

Al parecer Nina estaba más que sorprendida ante el estado de Alice, ambas chicas estuvieron trabajando con la chica, no fue hasta casi la hora de cenar que Nina se marchó, no sin antes dejar todos los pedidos que había encargado.

Ante el ajetreo provocado por las mujeres, Ciel decidió concentrarse en sus pendientes, al entrar a su cuarto para seguir leyendo la información de Alice recordó la carta.

Llamó a Sebastian y sin demora abrió el sobre.

-Gracias, vigila que Lizzy no vaya a lastimar a Alice… tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ella.

-Yes, My Lord-espetó el pelinegro.

El joven Amo empezó a leer.

"_**Mi querido niño:**_

_**Espero que estés preparándote y disfrutando de los días previos a las festividades de invierno, no olvides que pronto será el festival de Jack Frost, con algo de suerte este año pueda disfrutar de tu compañía, eres siempre bienvenido a mi casa.**_

_**Además, ojalá y tengas noticias sobre el paradero de la señorita Liddell, aunque sé que la vieron por algunos barrios bajos. **_

_**Quería avisarte que por desgracia su viejo amigo está fuera de Londres y que en un año aproximadamente regresará. Aunque conociendo a la pequeña Alice no te causará ningún inconveniente.**_

_**Sin más que decir y esperando que disfrutes de las futuras fiestas.**_

_**Victoria"**_

La carta le ayudó a recordar porque necesitaba a la chica, no era para saber cosas de su pasado sino para saber que o quien había matado a su viejo psiquiatra. Al terminar de leer comenzó a guardar todo, aunque si lograba ayudar a la reina antes de que terminara el año podría ayudarlo a descubrir pistas sobre la tragedia de ambos.

Antes de retirarse llamó a Sebastian para que prepare lo necesario para la audiencia con la Reina, además de que curara a Alice lo antes posible.

-Es de máxima urgencia que Alice esté sana para la audiencia.

-Yes My lord…

* * *

><p>Antes de quedarse dormida Lizzy estuvo arreglando el cabello de la joven, y eso que Nina había dejado como porcelana la piel de la chica y su cabello tan suave como la seda.<p>

Ella nunca había sido una mujer vanidosa, además para que arreglarse si siempre estaba peleando en Wonderland, aunque también siempre estaba con una pizca de maquillaje. Regalo de Wonderland.

Lizzy había trenzado su cabello de manera que la herida quedara mejor vendada. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupara de esa manera.

-Al parecer no fue una pérdida de tiempo el regresar-pensó al ver a la chica-No es necesario Elizabeth.

-Sólo quiero que te sientas mejor, además Lizzie estaría más que enojada al ver tu aspecto.

Quiso responder pero el escuchar el nombre de su hermana provocó una ligera punzada de dolor, sin más que decir dejó a la pequeña rubia hacerle lo que quisiera, de todas formas no tenía fuerzas para defenderse.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando entró otra mujer, con algo de suerte no sería la modesta que lavó y talló toda su piel hasta dejarla irritada y adolorida por el "baño relajante". Suspiró al ver a la joven mucama, ella llevaba una bandeja con deliciosos pastelillos, Alice por un momento pensó en las delicias de las fiestas de té.

Se le hacía agua a la boca, casi podía disfrutar cuando…se cayó. La bandeja salió volando, si tan solo ella no estuviera incapacitada podría haberlos detenido, aunque por suerte algunos fueron rescatados por Lizzy y el té…

El té había sido "salvado" por el mayordomo, el instinto de Alice se puso alerta cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de él.

-Maylene, tenga más cuidado-sonrió el mayordomo.

-Si…sí-tartamudeó-Lolo, lo siento.

-Es hora de comer, será mejor que baje señorita Elizabeth.

-Pero no dejaré a Alice, Ciel tendrá que disculparme pero lo entenderá.

-No es necesario, la chica está durmiendo-guiñó el ojo hacia la joven.

Al parecer la chica había entendido la señal y fingía dormir plácidamente.

-Además necesita descansar.

-Está bien. Gracias Sebastian.

* * *

><p>La chica se salió a los pocos minutos, primero le deseó las buenas noches a la joven, después de eso se marchó. El mayordomo se quedó observando a la chica, aunque como siempre el collar llamaba la atención del demonio, la joven pareció sentir su mirada ya que al dirigirse a su cara tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba de forma amenazadora.<p>

Sebastian sonrió de manera galante, sería mejor que se ganara la confianza de la chica para mejorar el estado de su alma y así poder disfrutar de ella como se merece.

-He venido a curarla-anunció.

-No es necesario, de hecho no debieron gastar dinero en mí-sacó un pequeño frasco morado de una bolsa café.

-Al parecer fue buena idea traer su bolsa de ese lugar abandonado.

-Sí, ahora quiero que salga. Yo me encargaré de cuidar de mi salud-contestó de una forma muy similar a su joven amo.

-Está bien-se retiró, aunque listo para espiar el pequeño frasco.

* * *

><p>-Gracias Conejo-susurró antes de beber una gota y colocar la misma cantidad sobre su cabeza.<p>

La acción fue inmediata aunque de manera paulatina, la fusión morada tenía un aroma muy dulce, aunque algo floral… tal vez lirios.

El mayordomo se quedó sorprendido al ver que las heridas desaparecían, sin duda la chica guardaba un secreto, esa medicina no podía ser algo que consiguieras con médicos o con algún boticario. Eso debía ser un producto original de la chica.

Él joven pelinegro no dejaba de observarla, vio que guardó el frasco e intentó ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaron un poco pero a los pocos segundo estaba como nueva, quitando las marcas causadas por la falta de alimento.

La chica tomó uno de los panecillos y se lo llevó a la boca, era la cosa más sabrosa que había comido desde que había regresado. La comida hecha sin productos raros era algo que extrañaba de su vida normal antes del incendio.

Sin más volvió a quedar atrapada en su mente, tratando de llegar a su refugio y por primera vez con éxito.

-Ya quieres volver tan pronto Alice-sonrió el gato.

-No es eso… solo quería ver como estaba todo por aquí.

-Jamás lograré entender esa mente tuya, primero no nos quieres, nos olvidas y ahora que no estás aquí quieres regresar.

-Cállate-contestó la chica-Solo quería saber si no había pasado nada malo durante mi partida.

-No, aunque te fuiste de manera esporádica.

-Lo sé, incluso fue sin intención.

-Las intenciones no sirven en Wonderland.

-No me ayudas… al ver que todo está bien, me iré. Adiós gato.

-Adiós Alice…y recuerda que no todo es lo que parece-susurró antes de que la chica despertara por culpa de la puerta.

* * *

><p>El mayordomo se había quedado confundido al ver como la chica parecía quedarse como estatua, al ver que no respondía decidió entrar por su cuenta.<p>

La chica al sentir los movimientos del mayordomo reaccionó, pero no de la manera que él esperaba, sino que volvió a atacarlo y esta vez a pesar de estar desarmada, sus ataques tenían mayor fuerza y precisión.

Ella no se detuvo hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, Ciel y Lizzy miraban con confusión por parte del chico y miedo por parte de la rubia.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Phantomhive.

-Solo tuve una pesadilla-contestó la chica. Antes cuando vivía en el Asilo usaba esa excusa cuando la encontraban lastimándose-Sebastian intentó despertarme pero yo…

El mayordomo sonrió de manera traviesa al ver que la chica había mentido, sin duda no quería manchar la imagen que tenían de ella ante esos 2 niños.

Alice Liddell guardaba muchas sorpresas y secretos, algo que llama mucho la atención de toda clase de demonios, pero en especial del que se encontraba a lado de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaron los recién llegados.

-Estoy mejor, tus cuidados surgieron efecto-espetó la chica-Ahora puedo irme.

-¡No!-espetó Ciel-Acabas de llegar, además al ser vieja amiga mía puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, ya no necesitas esconderte… Aquí eres bienvenida.

-Ciel tiene razón, eres como de la familia.

-No quiero abusar de ustedes.

-Quédate-ordenó con algo súplica-Si no quieres como familiar puede ser como trabajadora.

-Ciel…no-suspiró la chica-No quiero ser un estorbo.

-No lo serás-esta vez fue Lizzy quien habló.

-Está bien-la joven intentó sonreír pero estaba preocupada por lo que su presencia podría causar en la mansión.

Al ver que los ánimos se relajaron el mayordomo se retiró no sin antes hacer una seña a su joven amo para que se retirara con él.

-Adiós señorita Liddell…

-Hasta luego joven Sebastian…

Sin duda la guerra iba a empezar con estos dos.


End file.
